


Dirk and Dave make spagooter

by wweh



Series: Snap CRACKle Pop: Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, F/F, pon pon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wweh/pseuds/wweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The passionate process of making spagooter, Strider style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk and Dave make spagooter

Dave sat in the living room, his stomach getting louder each minute. What the hell was taking Dirk so long? All he had to do was make hte spagooter.

"Yo, Dirk?" The younger Strider called, with no response he decided to see what the hold up was for himself. Dave sat up from the couch and crawled to the kitchen.

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck is-"

"WEI WEI akete atashi no michi wo!"

Dave’s jaw dropped, what lay before him was truly a stunning sight. Dirk was standing in the boiling pot of spagooter, wildly thrashing his limbs to the music.

"PON PON WEI WEI WEI 

PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON 

WEI WEI PON PON PON 

WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI” Dirk quickly switched from patting his head to having his hands held up in time with the pons and weis. The spagooter was bubbling over from the intensity of it.

Just as quickly Dirk Strider: Dick Rider, changed positions so that he was passionately thrusting his hips along with jazz hands.

Dave’s eyes sparkled underneath his shades, whatever satanistic ritual his brother was performing was very arousing.

"D-Dirk, what the fuck are you doing?!?!"

"Oh hello brother, I am just preparing the spagooter!"

"Is this really necessary?" Dave was breathing heavily now, Dirk’s dancing has not ceased slightly.

"If you want yaoi spagooter then yes it is necessary."

Dave squeaked, boy did he just love his yaoi spagooter.

As Dirks now stomping and booty tapping continued, Billy Ray Cyrus strolled in the room.

"what to heCk" He exclaimed.

"My bro’s just makin some yaoi spagooter." Dave replied.

"Oh ok, I understand I will leave now." The Ray then jumped out the window.

A second later the lorax popped his head through the same window.

"Mmm macaroni."

Dirk whipped his head around and picked up the boiling hot pan of yaoi spagooter. “ITS NOT MACARONI YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!” He then proceeded to splash the water at the lorax, he melted.

Dave frowned, “Well there goes our yaoi spagooter.”

"But Dave," Dirk began, "We never needed the spagooter.."

"What are you babblin on about?"

"The yaoi, it was in our hearts all along."

Dirk wiggled over to his brother and placed his yaoi hand over his heart. Dave’s kokoro went doki doki at the sensual touch. It was time. They both stripped immediately, the yaoi flourishing throughout the room. 

ＥＶＥＲＹ ＤＡＹ ＰＯＮ． ＥＶＥＲＹ ＴＩＭＥ ＩＳ ＰＯＮ．

The end.


End file.
